A Lágrima de Prata O renascimento das guerreiras
by rmmr111
Summary: Um novo inimigo surge na vida das navegantes, que se vêem envoltas em descobertas sobre as suas vidas passadas e a descoberta de novos poderes enquanto uma velha guerreira regressa! crossover Sailor Moon/Sailor V
1. Prólogo

A luz da lua cheia banhava o quarto de Joana Lima, entrando pela janela e dando ao quarto uma aparência melancólica.

Na cama uma jovem loira revirava-se freneticamente nos lençóis demonstrando uma expressão de sofrimento, abria e fechava as mãos como se tentasse alcançar alguma espécie de suporte que não existia, uma mão invisível.

-não… não…não...NÃO!!!!!

Joana gritou em sobressalto, dando um pulo na cama.

As lágrimas corriam-lhe pelo rosto, enquanto várias memórias lhe passavam rapidamente em frente dos olhos.

-Outra vez o mesmo sonho? – Perguntou Artémis, espreguiçando-se preguiçosamente - ultimamente não tens dormido nada.

Joana soluçava enquanto apertava com força os lençóis, o seu pânico era notório e já não sabia o que fazer para afastar o medo crescente que lhe nascera.

Desde que galáxia fora derrotada Joana tinha começado a ter um estranho sonho.

-Foi exactamente o mesmo! - Disse Joana em tom de lamúria – O Ace * Apareceu á minha frente e beijou-me, de seguida toda a sala ficou em chamas e os meus poderes não podiam fazer nada contra isso, queimando a Bunny e as outras. No meio das chamas uma silhueta ria-se enquanto dizia " Não há nada que possas fazer".

-Já pensaste em contar às outras?

-Não vale a pena… desde que a galáxia desapareceu todas perdemos os nossos poderes… para quê incomodá-las? - Artémis tentou interrompê-la mas ela continuou – Não deve ser nada…

Artémis suspirou conformado. Joana conseguia ser extremamente teimosa quando queria.

* * *

Com a lua veio a chuva, e com a chuva veio a tempestade…

Um raio desceu á terra, trazendo consigo uma estranha mulher

A mulher envolta em sombras olhou a cidade de Juuban enquanto pensava:

"Então é aqui que está a Lágrima de prata… neste mudo asqueroso…"

-Yanzten! - O seu grito gélido ecoou por becos e ruas.

Surgiu uma silhueta á sua frente

-É tempo de reunirmos o clã…A batalha está prestes a começar.

Como forma de resposta da natureza, a chuva caiu intensamente, como se de choro se tratasse.


	2. Novos inimigos surgem!

O dia nasceu trazendo pouco a pouco vida às ruas da cidade de Juuban, o metro enchia-se de pessoas que corriam apressadas para a correria do dia-a-dia, e lentamente as ruas voltavam a ter aquele burburinho de vida tão característico.

Joana Lima pelo contrário continuava adormecida enquanto se babava para a almofada branca roncando ruidosamente, alheia ao frenesim de pessoas e veículos na rua.

Artémis entrou pela janela, saltando para cima da cama, a noite fora passada com pouco descanso, sentado num telhado a pensar no ataque que apanhara desprevenidas as guerreiras.

Talvez elas não estivessem prontas para mais, talvez não devessem entrar em mais batalhas… por falar em batalhas… era sempre uma batalha acordar Joana…

-Joana…- Artémis sacudiu-a cuidadosamente

-hmmm … quero mais açúcar se faz favor…-virou-se para o lado e continuou a dormir como se nada fosse.

O gato sentiu-se constrangido com mais um sonho em alta voz de Joana.

-Joana… já estás atrasada para a escola… -sacudiu-a com mais força

Joana virou-se novamente e deu-lhe um valente tabefe, claramente nem ouvindo uma única palavra.

-Parvalhão! Já te disse que não quero ir á casa de banho!

Artémis resolveu tomar medidas drásticas, empinou a cauda e saltou para cima de Joana arranhando-lhe o rabo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII! Artémis tas maluco aonde é que já se viu! Sabes que horas são? São… - olhou para o relógio e apercebeu-se das horas – Artémis seu inútil! Porque é que não me acordaste mais cedo????

Vestiu-se rapidamente e correu para a escola, atrasada como de costume… há coisas que nunca mudam … pensou Artémis enquanto se lembrava de quando ela ainda era uma rapariguinha de 13 anos e tinha nas costas a missão de combater a Dark Agency, O fardo que foi fazê-lo sozinha demonstrou o quão madura conseguia ser se necessário (Consultar manga sailor V para mais informações) … Artémis olhou-a pela Janela vendo a sua imagem afastar-se correndo atabalhoadamente pela rua enquanto chocava contra algumas pessoas. Quando deixou de a ver levantou se e seguir rumo à casa de Bunny Tsukino. Tinha que falar com Luna sobre um assunto que não podia esperar.

* * *

O dia de aulas pareceu durar séculos a Joana, talvez por sentir uma ânsia inexplicável de estar com as amigas e companheiras de batalhas… um mau pressentimento toldara-lhe completamente a atenção das aulas e asua cabeça repetia vezes sem conta aquele bendito sonho que teimara em assombrá-la . quando finalmente acabou a última aula Joana saltou para dentro do primeiro autocarro rumo ao templo Hikawa onde vivia Rei e onde costumavam encontrar-se todas ocasionalmente . Quando lá chegou Bunny, Rita, Maria e Ami já a esperavam ansiosamente.

-Olá!!!!- gritaram todas quase em uníssono

-olá meninas! - Joana sorriu feliz, há já algum tempo que não podiam estar todas juntas, Ami estivera fora do país durante uns meses, a visitar a sua mãe que praticava medicina na Alemanha.

-Hoje vou fazer um lanche especial - disse Maria animada carregada de tachos e panelas, e envergando um avental adornado com motivos florais.

Maria kino, a rapariga de cabelos castanhos apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo, era uma jovem extremamente dócil e muito forte, o seu maior talento sempre foram as capacidades culinárias, já Joana…

-Eu posso ajudar! – todas a caras demonstraram uma expressão de terror. – o que é que foi?

Bem, Joana não era propriamente a pessoa adequada para se ter perto de um fogão, Barulhenta e divertida tinha uma facilidade extrema de se distrair e transformar um ovo em carvão ou uma panela de arroz em cimento.

-N…nada! – Disfarçaram as raparigas

Joana e Maria foram para a cozinha enquanto Ami Bunny e Rita se sentaram em torno de uma mesa de pernas baixas no enorme pátio rodeado por árvores que deitavam um cheiro a natureza bastante calmante, começaram a pôr a mesa enquanto falavam entre si.

-Rita o que é feito da tua caneta de transformação? – Ami tinha na voz um tom pesado, invulgar nela, embora mantivesse o mesmo olhar calmo tão característico seu.

-Há umas semanas o cristal de Marte na caneta desfez-se em pó… sem razão aparente - Rita Hino Olhava preocupada para Ami – Tal como te aconteceu a ti…

-E tu Bunny?

-Tenho foooooooooooooome- a rapariga loira com longos cabelos loiros presos em odangos batia com a mão no estômago que reclamava ruidosamente.

"Sempre a mesma coisa…" pensou Rita

-Se continuares a comer assim o Gonçalo deixa-te por pareceres uma porca grávida!

Rita Hino a temperamental neta do sacerdote residente no templo Hikawa sempre fora rude com Bunny, talvez como forma de lhe atribuir maiores responsabilidades, como guerreira navegante. Bem no fundo preocupava-se tanto com ela como se preocuparia com qualquer membro da sua família.

-Oooh Rita és tãooooooo máááááá pra miiiiiim!

-Vá calma meninas lembrem-se do intuito desta reunião - Ami Mizuno uma estudiosa rapariga de cabelos azuis punha como sempre água na fervura, enquanto digitava conjuntos de teclas no pequeno computador azul com o símbolo de mercúrio – Viemos aqui para…

-A COMIDA ESTÁ PRONTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!- gritaram Joana e Maria.

-Weeeeee!!! – Os olhos de Bunny brilharam quando viram a enorme quantidade de pastéis e bolos de aspecto delicioso que "aterraram" na mesa.

Bunny atacou prontamente os bolos alheando-se de imediato da conversa entre as restantes raparigas.

-Já nem a Rita se consegue transformar… acho que agora que não temos mais nada contra o que lutar as canetas já não são precisas…

-Mas isso não faz sentido, o chãos não desapareceu por completo. Nunca desaparece! – disse Maria

Joana pensou no estranho sonho que a assombrava há semanas, sentindo imediatamente um calafrio por toda a coluna…"é só um sonho, tenho a certeza"

-AIII MARIIIIA ESTES BOLOS ESTAO MESMO BOOONS!!!! – Bunny estava completamente lambuzada de chocolate que cobria alguns dos bolos que a Maria fizera, e a sua roupa estava coberta de migalhas.

As raparigas riram todas com Bunny…

-Bunny não consegues levar nada a sério???

Maria pôs a sua expressão mais severa (embora geralmente não a conseguisse usar com Bunny)

-Eu sei que não temos poderes…- a sua expressão de Bunny transfigurou-se transparecendo um imenso sofrimento – mas isso é bom! Não há mais lutas ninguém mais vai sofrer, não podemos ter uma vida normal??- Os olhos de Bunny estavam cheios de lágrimas prestes a sair.

Todas se sentiram um pouco constrangidas por não terem pensado nos sentimentos de Bunny. Embora parecesse imatura e infantil, lidara já com mais dor do que muitos poderiam suportar.

-Acho que não vai ser bem assim…

Luna e Artémis chegaram ao templo de Hikawa sorrateiramente, entrando na conversa trazendo informações.

-o quê? - Todas perguntaram em coro.

Luna, a gata negra com um quarto crescente na testa que protegia Bunny falou primeiro

-O Artémis tem uma coisa para vos contar…

Joana interrompeu repentinamente antes que Artémis tivesse tempo de dizer alguma coisa

-Artémis não! Tu sabes que foi só um sonho! Não tires conclusões precipitadas!

-Um sonho? Do que estás a falar? – Perguntou Luna claramente confusa

Todos os olhares se viraram para Joana, deixando a cabisbaixa. Finalemnte acabou por explicar o sonho recorrente que tinha, deixando um silencio pesado abater-se entre elas .

-Porque é que nunca nos disseste nada? – perguntou Rita indignada

-Não vos queria preocupar…

-Mas meninas pode ser um presságio de que se avizinha um grande perigo… -disse Luna rapidamente - era sobre isso que queríamos falar com vocês…

Um estrondo no pátio fez com que todos se pusessem em alerta.

-Algo está errado… consigo senti-lo…

-Uau… que perspicaz Rita!- Disse Bunny escondendo a preocupação atrás da ironia.

Um demónio irrompeu pela janela gelando o sangue às jovens, que levaram instintivamente as mãos aos bolsos em busca das canetas de transformação esquecendo-se de que não as tinham, um reflexo involuntário, graças aos longos anos de batalhas que enfrentaram juntas.

O demónio de pele azulada e grandes garras vermelhas atacou-as partindo os pés da mesa do alpendre com o seu peso.

-Quero a Lágrima de Prata!!!!

Todas se entreolharam confusas, os tempos de paz tinham por fim cessado, e elas não tinham quaisquer poderes, um sentimento de impotência e medo percorreu todo o grupo.

O demónio não gostou da ausência de resposta e investiu novamente de forma violenta, surpreendendo as raparigas e esmagando a comida em cima da mesa enquanto urrava, feroz.

Maria retaliou, mas acabou por ser atirada contra a parede com bastante força ficando inconsciente antes de conseguir sequer ferir o demónio.

-MARIA!!!!!

Rita e Bunny correram para perto da rapariga enquanto Ami o observava com os seus óculos de mercúrio, procurando as suas fraquezas possíveis, mas o demónio atirou-a contra os destroços da mesa destruída antes dela ter tempo de descobrir algo. o pequeno computador voou das suas mãos e embateu no chão enquanto os seus óculos se desvaneciam com uma faísca.

-NÃÃO! – a rapariga de odangos loiros gritou desesperada correndo em direcção ao monstro e atacando-o violentamente (não tendo no entanto qualquer tipo de efeito) e sendo agarrada pelas suas mãos fortes, que quase a sufocaram enquanto as garras lhe arranharam a garganta.

Quando a largou Bunny cau sem sentidos no chão e Rita foi derrubada com um simples gesto do demónio, deixando as todas prostradas no chão, excepto Joana, que se tornou rapidamente o alvo do demónio.

Joana nem o tentou atacar visto as tentativas das amigas não terem resultado em nada. Nunca sentira tanto a falta dos seus poderes como agora, sentia que talvez tivesse a culpa por lhes ter ocultado os seus sonhos. Quando ele avançou na sua direcção prestes a rasgar-lhe a carne com as garras afiadas, Artémis Correu na sua direcção e numa pirueta entregou-lhe uma caneta dourada que Joana reconheceu, sendo projectado pelo monstro para o muro do templo, onde aterrou graciosamente embora ferido.

-Mas é impossível…

-Não há tempo para explicações! Transforma-te!

-VENUS POWER MAKE UP!

Joana ergueu-se no ar por entre um brilho incandescente surgindo no seu lugar uma guerreira mascarada, com um símbolo planetário de Vénus na testa.

"mas é impossível!... este é o fato de sailor V… mas… não pode ser!"

O demónio atacou novamente, ignorando a transformação e a cara surpresa da sua inimiga.

-VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!!! –Joana Gritou e estendeu a mão esperando pela corrente que conseguia invocar para atacar o seu inimigo, porem a sua mão apenas segurou -se obrigada a esquivar-se de uma onda de ataques furiosos do demónio, sentindo as suas garras roçar a sua barrigas. - Artémis o que se passa? – Gritou Joana totalmente em pânico

-Ainda não consegue controlar bem os teus poderes, não penses demais, ouve as tuas memórias!

Joana olhou para as suas amigas que contavam com ela. "Não vos vou desapontar", embora se sentisse confusa e preocupada. Subitamente ouviu. Uma voz murmurava lentamente no seu cérebro, como um guia, aquelas palavras inicialmente não faziam qualquer sentido, mas dentro de si um poder cresceu e subitamente as palavras atropelaram-se ao sair da sua boca.

-VENUS SULPHUROUS RAIN!!!!

Pequenos corações dourados liquefeitos choveram sobre o inimigo dissolvendo-o em pó.

Joana estacou, enquanto a sua transformação se desfazia em pequenos globos de luz laranja. A destruição circundante e as suas amigas deitadas no chão tornavam toda a situação mais desagradavelmente real.

Algo de estranho se estava a passar… quem seria aquele novo inimigo? O que seria a lágrima de prata? Que memórias referira Artémis?


	3. O Beijo da fénix

O domingo chegou e com ele uma brisa primaveril que contrastava com o temporal de há 3 dias atrás, a terra parecia recuperar lentamente de cicatrizes antigas. As pessoas pareciam descontraídas caminhando pelas ruas e aproveitando o bom tempo para passar o dia com as suas caras metades, completamente alheadas do perigo que se avizinhava.

Rita Hino mal dormira na noite a seguir ao ataque, e esperara impacientemente toda a noite por todas as suas companheiras á porta do templo. O pátio do templo ficou barrado aos visitantes, por "motivos de remodelação" a desculpa de Rita para as marcas de garras que se podiam ver na parede causadas pelos ataques do demónio. Por sorte no dia do ataque o templo estivera fechado ao público porque o avô de Rita, evitando assim mais vitimas inocentes.

Tinham todas combinado encontrar-se ali cedinho para discutir as repercussões da aparição de um novo inimigo misterioso e o que este poderia querer. Uma a uma as raparigas chegavam ao templo e embora sorrissem os seus olhares carregavam preocupação.

Esperaram por Bunny mas dada a sua demora resolveram dirigir-se para baixo de uma cerejeira em flor estendendo uma toalha perto das suas raízes sobre a relva curta, onde se sentaram todas em círculo, dali conseguiam ver o avó de Rita bradando ordens aos empreiteiros que arranjavam o templo, ele sabia do segredo da neta, chamava-lhe a protegida do Deus do fogo desde que a vira transformar-se uma vez antes de perder os seus poderes.

Ami Mizuno deu início á reunião tossicando de modo a chamar a atenção. um dos seus braços estava preso em ligaduras e atado ao pescoço, resultado do ataque do demónio, mas nem assim a rapariga deixava de escrever com habilidade no pequeno computador azul com o símbolo de mercúrio na capa, presente que ganhara quando pouco depois de despertar como guerreira protegida de mercúrio.

- Bem como puderam perceber, temos um novo inimigo… E só a Vénus tem poderes…

Um enorme alarido se ouviu a aproximar-se do pátio

Bunny Tsukino corria com o cabelo loiro ao vento e uma ligadura na testa (depois da batalha Bunny ficou ilesa, exceptuando uns pequenos arranhões no pescoço, mas ao ir para casa foi contra um poste de electricidade) o seu vestido branco e azul esvoaçava ao vento, e no colo trazia Luna com o seu pelo negro resplandecente a brilhar o sol irradiando reflexos azulados.

-Aiiiii desculpem meninas! Mas deixei-me dormir…

-três vezes… - interpelou Luna sarcasticamente.

Luna Pulou do colo de Bunny e poisou delicadamente em cima da toalha vermelha e branca que estava estendida no chão, no seu andar gracioso aproximou-se de Artémis e roçou-se a ele como forma de cumprimento enquanto o gato branco ronronava satisfeito.

Ami retomou a conversa depois de cumprimentar Bunny, como se nada fosse.

- Bem como eu dizia, fomos atacados por um novo inimigo, do qual não sabemos nada para além de que quer obter a "lágrima de prata"…- o silêncio preencheu cada brecha de ar, prova de que ninguém sabia exactamente o que dizer– Luna, Artémis fazem alguma ideia do que seja isto?

-Não faço ideia...

Luna pareceu embaraçada por não saber responder, estando habituada a guiar Bunny por tanto tempo na sua jornada como guerreira navegante e princesa da Lua, sentia-se inútil por não ter nenhuma resposta

-Nem eu, mas talvez esteja relacionado com os sonhos que a Joana anda a ter…

-Bem eu pesquisei no computador de mercúrio mas não consta tal coisa na base de dados.

-O computador de Mercúrio está ligado aos computadores da lua. A inexistência de referências á lágrima de prata nas bases de dados quer dizer que o reino da lua não tem conhecimento dela. – Interveio Artémis

-Talvez se a Joana nos disser mais concretamente se no seu sonho há algo que nos possa ajudar a identificar o inimigo…

Joana parecia alheia a toda aquela conversa, os seus olhos fixavam um ponto algures entre a toalha e a relva enquanto ela viajava pelos seus pensamentos.

As imagens passavam na sua cabeça como um filme, ainda conseguia sentir o calor no peito de quando viu as suas amigas em perigo, e de repente foi como se tivesse renascido, obteve um poder que já tinha mas que nunca usara, uma parte de si que estivera dormente por muito tempo mas que lhe valera numa altura de aflição, o que parecia não fazer sentido.

Pensou também no fardo que carregara desde cedo, como lutara sozinha como sailor V, como derrotra os seus inimigos e percebera a sua missão, de como lhe fizeram falta amigos com quem partilhar as batalhas. Parecia que a Historia teimava em repetir-se ironicamente. Porque é que só ela tinha poderes? Porque é que todos os cristais se dissolveram? Para que queria o inimigo a tal lágrima?

As dúvidas acumularam-se na sua cabeça, e uma pesada sensação de desmotivação abateu-se sobre ela. Ao longe as vozes das suas amigas falavam de algo que não conseguia ouvir, que talvez não quisesse realmente ouvir.

-Joana?, Joana estás bem? Joana?

Joana sentiu um calor na face quando a mão de Rita a atingiu rapidamente, trazendo-a de volta de um recanto escondido na sua mente.

-Joana o que se passa? – Rita estava notoriamente preocupada

Joana respondeu com uma voz apagada

-Desculpem… Não vos conseguir proteger mais cedo! – As lágrimas corriam dos seus olhos livremente enquanto Joana apertava com força a saia bege pregada abanava a cabeça como se quisesse afastar algo – Eu sei que vocês queriam uma vida normal!

A expressão de Rita mudou para compaixão num ápice e abraçou com força a amiga dando-lhe forças, compreendia o que Joana sentia e custava-lhe também não ter poderes para lutar a seu lado como dantes.

- Não te preocupes nós estamos aqui… -as outras raparigas acenaram concordando

Joana lentamente voltou ao normal retomando a conversa onde esta parara.

-Os sonhos desapareceram por completo desde aquele dia… - Joana deu uma fungadela, seguida de uma assoadela sonora -... Acho que era uma espécie de aviso.

Artémis olhou para cada uma das raparigas como se ponderasse o que dizer, e passado uns segundos fez uma pergunta da qual temia já saber as respostas.

-Alguma de vocês sentiu alguma coisa quando tentaram combater o demónio? Alguma espécie de chamado, como quando descobriram que eram guerreiras navegantes?

Todas acabaram por dizer que não, não sentiram o chamado do seu planeta guardião nem nada semelhante naquela hora.

-e tu Bunny?

-AI EU SENTI DOR NO RABO!!! SINCERAMENTE RITA COMPRA CADEIRAS MAIS CONFORTÁVEIS!!!

As raparigas anuíram constrangidas deixando Luna prosseguir com a conversa.

-…Como eu dizia - Luna Já estava habituada ao comportamento inconsequente da Bunny, até gostava mais dela por ser assim (embora nunca o admitisse) – … Apenas o Artémis conseguiu invocar uma caneta de transformação, na noite anterior ao ataque do inimigo.

-Mas como é possível? A sailor V deixou de existir a partir do momento em que eu evoluí para sailor Vénus!?, não seria um estágio temporário? Um casulo para eu desenvolver os meus poderes?

Artémis falou com uma voz solene.

-Os teus sonhos podem ser uma forma de manifestação dos teus novos poderes, e o teu uniformes e os teus ataques são diferentes dos que tinhas quando eras Sailor V!

-Mas isso quer dizer… - Luna arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

-…que a Joana entrou num estágio diferente, penso que seja movida pela essência do seu planeta guardião.

-Mas então e nós? Porque não nos podemos transformar? - inquiriu Maria rispidamente a Luna

-O nosso poder está ainda adormecido, não é?

Rita Hino falou amargamente, já sabendo a resposta á sua pergunta, enquanto olhava para uma pequena flor de cerejeira que caia lentamente sobre o cabelo de Bunny que dormitava pacificamente com a cabeça poisada no colo de Maria.

-Basicamente é isso… agora o que vos resta é manterem-se um segurança, e deixarem a Joana combater o inimigo.

-Mas isso não é justo! – Rita levantou-se com brusquidão, revoltada. – Não podemos pedir á Joana que carregue sozinha este fardo!

-e existe outra alternativa? – Perguntou Joana que até então tinha estado silenciosa a ouvir a conversa. O silêncio deu-lhe a resposta que esperava.

Depois desta conversa as raparigas viram que não chegariam a nenhuma conclusão produtiva, e deixaram-se ficar horas debaixo da cerejeira a aproveitar a brisa primaveril e o cheiro a erva-doce que marcava o ar naquela altura do ano. Quando o sol se começou a por as raparigas foram para suas casas deixando Rita no templo.

Ela percorreu aqueles corredores ensombrados sem ter que pensar no cam inho, estava-lhe tatuado no cérebro, na terceira porta á direita abriu as portas de correr e entrou numa sala mais escura que todo o edifício. No centro uma pilha de lenha esperava para ser acesa, criando assim o fogo sagrado através do qual Rei tinha acesso ás suas visões do futuro.

-DEUS…DO FOGO… DÁ-ME UMA RESPOSTA!!!

Nada aconteceu.

Após três tentativas falhadas, Rita tapou o fogo com areia, deixando o extinguir-se lentamente. Os Deuses não queriam falar consigo… nem os Deuses a ajudavam.

Voltou para baixo da cerejeira estendendo um fino lençol sob a relva húmida, e olhou para o céu. milhares de estrelas pintavam um céu negro, formando magníficos padrões, ao longe um brilho vermelho indicava o seu planeta guardião, Marte.

"Por favor planeta guardião, cede-me a tua energia, dá-me o teu poder"

Como que por resposta uma rajada de vento abanou os ramos da árvore, derramando com suavidade dezenas de pequenas flores rosadas que lhe rodearam todo o corpo e formaram sobre a sua cabeça uma auréola, trazendo com elas um estranho formigueiro que lhe percorreu todo o corpo.

Apaziguada com aquela sensação Rita adormeceu a olhar para o céu. Deixando que os sonhos depressa invadissem a sua mente.

A escuridão cercava-a por todos os lados, deixando-a sozinha e perdida, não gostava do escuro, do que podia esconder por entre as sombras, de não saber onde estava. Quando se preparava para gritar por alguém aquela sensação regressou, um calor reconfortante que lhe disse estar tudo bem, como os abraços reconfortantes que a sua mãe lhe dava quando era pequena… mas mais quente.

Tudo á sua volta adquiriu um estranho tom avermelhado, que a fez sentir um calor anormal, mas não a incomodava, apenas a deixava flutuar livremente, era como se alguma energia se fundisse com o seu corpo. Mal isto se sucedeu toda a luz se extinguiu subitamente, dando lugar ao céu estrelado que olhava ainda há uns segundos atrás, acordou sobressaltada e sem noção do tempo, enquanto a sua testa ardia.

Um estranho pressentimento instalou-se no fundo da sua nuca, atraindo-a até ao parque de Juuban, onde horas mais cedo casais partilharam carícias e passearam de mãos dadas, ao passar por uma fonte no caminho poderia ter visto um símbolo vermelho brilhar intensamente.

Quando chegou ao centro do parque viu que o seu pressentimento estava certo, embora a destruição fosse muito menor do que no templo podiam ver-se sinais da passagem de algo mau por ali. Mais á frente, no chão, estavam duas Jovens inconscientes, com a tez invulgarmente pálida, e Vénus tentava protege-las enquanto atacava um estranho demónio alado com uma toga branca e uma estranha marca no braço, constituída por duas luas, uma em quanto crescente sobre uma em quarto minguante, em baixo de 3 estrelas dispostas em linha horizontal.

-VÉNUS!

Joana olhou para trás e viu Rita correr na sua direcção, ficando momentaneamente preocupada com a segurança da amiga, distracção suficiente para ser atacada pelo demónio, e projectada contra uma árvore

Rita Gritou, correndo de imediato na direcção de Joana o mais depressa que podia, ignorando o perigo que aquele demónio representava para ela, e chamando por Joana que não se mexia. O demónio interpelou-a, erguendo-a alguns centímetros no ar, apertando-lhe a cintura. Este demónio era diferente, parecia mais desenvolvido. Falou-lhe num tom glaciar.

-Serás tu a portadora da Lágrima de Prata?

Rita esperneava e tentava ferir o monstro mas não conseguia fazerr nada.. ele aproximou a o seu cotovelo dela contorcendo-se de forma estranha, e o símbolo desconhecido começou a brilhar, acendendo as três estrelas que jorravam três feixes de luz que se combinavam nm so dirigido ao peito de Rita.

Rita gritou de dor, mas apenas por instantes, até sentir aquele calor mais uma vez. O seu símbolo planetário brilhou intensamente e uma pequena onda de energia atingiu o demónio que, atordoado largou Rita instintivamente. Joana levantou-se rapidamente e atacou-o, porem o seu ataque não parecia afecta-lo.

No chão uma centelha chamou a atenção de Rita. uma caneta vermelha e dourada estava no meio dos seixos. Nem reparou de onde tinha surgido. Quando lhe pegou sentiu que estava a ferver, mas não se queimou. Rita sorriu, um sorriso vitorioso. Marte renascera dentro de si.

-Rita Transforma-te!! – Artémis Gritava do cimo de um carvalho – ajuda a Joana

Rita agarrou a canta sentindo o seu pulsar quente percorrer-lhe o corpo e instintivamente gritou:

-MARS ESSENCE POWER MAKE UP!!!!

Uma bola de chamas envolveu-a, queimando algumas pequenas plantas em seu redor, enquanto no seu interior Rita se metamorfoseava em Marte, guerreira do fogo. Quando reapareceu estava praticamente irreconhecível as suas luvas até aos cotovelos tinham nas extremidades pequenas linhas doiradas e roxas quase imperceptíveis por entre o vermelho, O seu fato se guerreira navegante tinha agora na cintura um duas pedras vermelho sangue simétricas e exactamente iguais que brilhavam. No seu peito e na sua tiara encontravam-se símbolos planetários de Marte.

-Pára o teu ataque seu bruto!!!

a criatura parou as investidas contra Vénus e olhou para Rita, sorrindo divertido, talvez tivesse duas guerreiras para matar em vez de uma, noite promissora.

-Eu sou a linda e maravilhosa navegante de Marte, luto para proteger pessoas fracas e indefesas! Vou castigar-te em nome de Marte! – Rita sorriu, enquanto pensava que realmente aquela frase lhe saiu mesmo bem

Joana e o próprio demónio riram em tom de escárnio por uns segundos daquela apresentação, o que deixou Rita ainda mais enervada.

-BURNING MANDALA!

Nada… de repente lembrou-se que talvez não pudesse ainda aceder aos seus poderes mais antigos, como acontecera previamente com Joana, mas quando pensou nisso já o monstro voava na sua direcção arregaçando as mangas que soltaram dezenas de tentáculos que a tentavam asfixiar.

Joana correu em seu auxilio dissolvendo lhe os tentáculos com a sua chuva de corações, porem estes continuavam a regenerar-se vezes sem conta.

-Agora dava algum jeito uma ajudinha não?

Rita saltou e correu esquivando-se ao seu ataque pontapeando-lhe o queixo e atraindo-o para longe de Joana, até estar totalmente cercada. Por entre as sebes altas dos jardins. "Pensa, raios, pensa!" a sua tiara resplandeceu por uns segundos e um grupo de vozes indistintas disse lhe aquelas palavras que precisaria usar.

Precisava deles, e sabia que eles a sentiam em perigo. Antes de os chamar, os dois corvos apareceram, duas manchas negras por entre a escuridão da noite fazendo um voo rasante pela cabeça do demónio e aterrando aos seus ombros e piando bastante alto.

As duas pedras vermelhas no seu cinto brilharam, fazendo Rita gritar aquela mesma frase que as suas vozes diziam nas suas visões.

-Meus guardiões Phobos, Deimos fundam-se a mim!!

Phobos e Deimos, os dois corvos guardiães da guerreira levantaram voo transformando se em duas esferas de energia roxa difusa, duas esferas que desceram de encontro ao corpo de Rita causando uma explosão de luz que encandeou o demónio.

Quando recuperou a visão Rita erguia-se no ar com duas asas flamejantes para o céu escuro, deixando um rasto de fagulhas atrás de si. O demónio seguiu-a com as suas asas brancas, mas quando percebeu que deveria fugir era tarde de mais.

A meio do voo Rita parou, no ar, sorrindo triunfante, gritando o seu novo ataque.

-PHOENIX… KISS!

O demónio tentou voar para longe mas Marte descia a pique na sua direcção, agarrando o com força e criando uma enorme labareda, indo de encontro ao solo, como um meteorito. Apenas sobraram cinzas do inimigo que se evaporaram no ar lentamente. Marte levantou-se sacudindo o pó das suas roupas e libertou Phobos e Deimos ao quebrar a sua transformação, envolta e pequenas esferas vermelhas e roxas, regressando á sua roupa normal. Os dois corvos voaram pela escuridão da noite rumando para o templo Hikawa.

Rita dirigiu-se a Joana, que sentava as duas jovens num banco enquanto elas despertavam lentamente. Tentava explicar-lhes que tinham tido uma quebra de tensão no parque, mas elas continuavam a insistir que foram atacadas por um demónio.

Quando finalmente as levaram a casa regressaram juntas para suas casas. Por entre o silencio do percurso Rita deixo escapar uma frase em tom Jocoso

-O meu ataque é melhor que o teuu! – mostrando de seguida a língua a Joana

Joana deixou-se atiçar.

-Deve ser para compensar essa frasezinha de apresentação… linda e maravilhosa? - Joana riu-se – lá no templo não há espelhos pois não?

-O QUEEEEE?

*gotas*

"Há coisas que nunca mudam… " – pensou Artémis enquanto as duas raparigas discutiam sobre quem era melhor.


End file.
